The Story Of Eliza
by Blue-tail the Cyber Hybrid
Summary: I'll add it in later


I was staring out of the window in mine and my brother's shared room, my grey-blue eyes reflected the light of the rising sun.

My brother was still sleeping, dreaming of being a Kung Fu Warrior, my dark blue tail flicked once, before going still, I looked out at our early rising neighbours, going about their lives, I let out a yawn, I had only just woken up, then the sound of my father's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Eliza, Po, get up! You'll be late for work!" I turned my head at the sound of my brother falling out of his bed, a small smile formed on my face, before we heard our father's voice again.

"Po, Eliza! Get up!" I got off of my bed and walked towards him, tilting my head to the left, with my left ear angled downwards, and an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"You good down there?" I asked with a small laugh as my tail wagged slowly, my panda brother gave me a playful glare, before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm good." He told me with a semi annoyed look, before he leaned on his arms, turning his attention to the Warrior's Five collections and posters he had, he let out a sigh and collapsing back onto the ground with a thud, I let out a huff of laughter at the sight.

I sat back watching his attempts to get off of the floor, letting out more thuds as he fell back down, dad's voice made itself known again.

"Po. What are you doing up there?" We both looked towards the bamboo staircase that led down to the kitchen before Po responded.

"Uh... Nothing." He then attempted to flip back on his feet, after he finally managed it he leapt in front of his window making a Kung Fu pose, that made him look ridiculous, landing in front of his Warrior's Five Action Figures, before calling out their names one by one, while he did that I padded down to the kitchen to help dad with the restaurant.

I gave dad a nod in greeting, then I went to work, helping him chop vegetables, and putting them into the pot of noodle soup to cook, as I worked I heard dad call up to my brother.

"Po! Let's go! You're late for work." I could hear the clattering of my brother's ninja stars hitting the wall and falling to the floor, and him scrambling back and forth to leave and throw them back as he called back.

"Coming!" all through the restaurant you could clearly hear my brother struggle to get down to the kitchen, I turned to look at the bottom of the stairs, as I turned my brother came sliding into view on his stomach, holding a ninja star in his hand, I smirked in amusement before turning back to my job.

Dad was holding three sacks, a very large bowl and and a large jar, all stacked up on each other, Po looked up to our father before opening his mouth.

"Sorry, Dad." He spoke, still laying on the floor, dad was quick to retort.

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles." He scolded before deciding to point something else out.

"Your sister came down and went straight to making noodles." I rolled my eyes, _'Only because I know you'll complain if I don't' _I thought, though I wouldn't say it out loud, he's still my dad after all.

"What were you doing up there? All that noise." Dad asked, I kept my ears tilted to listen behind me, I had a bit of a bad eavesdropping habit, I could hear rustling behind me, signally Po was grabbing some more ingredients as he and dad had their conversation.

"Oh. Nothing. I Just had a crazy dream." Po said as he prepared the ingredients.

"About what?" I heard dad questioned with curiosity, while getting ready to chop some vegetables, while Po questioned with a small hm.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dad cleared up, now standing beside Po, chopping up some Scallions, I decided to tune out for most of the conversation, stirring the pot of noodles, only snapping back when I heard dad shout out.

"Oh happy day! one of my children, finally having the noodle dream!" Dad exclaimed, shocking me, causing me to jump away from the pot, turning to look back at them both, dad was rushing around frantically, before stopping to look at me.

"And Eliza should have one soon too!" He cried out happily, scrambling to get Po and I a hat like his and an apron, both me and my brother being a bit to stunned to react properly.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He spoke excitedly, rushing to put the aprons and hats on us, he continued to speak while putting them on.

"This is a sign kids." He told us, I tilted my head, while Po asks the question on my mind.

"A sign of what?"

"You are both almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup, and then, you will fulfil your destinies, and take over the restaurant." He told us, we just sat there watching him as he walked everywhere before jumping onto one of the counters pointing at some pictures as he continued.

"Just as I took it over from my father, who took it over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong." I looked as he pointed to each picture, my ear twitched before I looked back at him, Po decided to speak up again.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, It was just a dream." He tried but dad spoke up again.

"No, it was the dream. We are noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins." I was now looking back and forth as both my father and brother spoke.

"But, dad, didn't you ever want to do something else? Something besides noodles?"

"Actually, when I was young and crazy, I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu." My ears perked up in curiosity as dad told us this.

"So why didn't you?"

"Oh, because it was a stupid dream. Can you imagine me making tofu?" Dad laughed a little, seeming a little sad he didn't follow through with his dream, before continuing.

"Tofu, No! We all have our place in this world. Mine is here, yours and Eliza's are..." Before dad could continue Po cut him off"

"I know, is here." before dad retorted back putting bowls into our hands.

"No, its at tables 2, 5, 7 and 12. Service with a smile." He used his wings to put a smile on Po's face causing me to laugh, holding my three bowls, and Po holding the other three, dad smiled at the sound, before going back to make noodles both me and my brother going out to deliver the bowls.

I was able to hand them out just fine, but Po was having a bit of difficulty getting through the spaces that were to small for him, he accidentally put his tail in a rabbits soup making her children cry.

While I was walking back to the kitchen, the loud sound of a gong being hit made me snap my head in the direction of the entrance to the restaurant, when my brother exclaimed.

"Master Oogway's choosing the Dragon Warrior ! Today!" I just stood there watching him fanboy over it, he scrambled around trying to get people to go.

"Everyone! Everyone! go! Get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is gonna get the Dragon Scroll!" He exclaimed heading to three bunnies before continuing.

We've been waiting a thousand years for this! Just take the bowl!" giving a bowl to one of them and ushering them away and heading to another bunny.

"This is the greatest day in Kung Fu history! Just go!" He pushed the bunny out then turned to me and shouted out.

"Eliza come on let's go!" I trotted towards him knowing how much this meant to him, before we heard our father's voice.

"Po, Eliza!" We stopped still as he continued.

"Where are you both going?" Po winced as we turned to look at him.

"To the Jade palace." Po told him, though to me it sounded more like a question.

"You're forgetting your noodle cart! The whole valley will be there, and you'll sell noodles to all of them." Dad told us excitedly dragging the large cart over to us, I looked at Po to see if he'd sort it out himself.

"Selling noodles?" Po asked quieter than before as dad nodded to him.

"But, dad, you know, I was kinda thinking, maybe I..." Po started before dad cut him off.

"Yeah?" Po tried continuing.

"I was kinda thinking, maybe I..." But dad cut him off again.

"Uh-huh?" Po paused for a moment before finishing off.

"...Could also sell the bean buns. They're about to go bad." At this I face palmed hidden behind my larger brother, but hearing this made my dad cry out.

"That's my boy! I told you that dream was a sign." Dad told us as he walked away to get the buns.

"Yeah." Po said with a chuckle, before carrying on.

"Glad I had it" He said sound slightly pathetic, I gave him a look that said I was unimpressed.

After dad gave us the buns we headed out to the Palace, I stayed by him even though I could walk much quicker, my tail wagging at the excitement my brother had, going to see his idols, when we got to the stairs I paused as Po stood in shock and horror, making me laugh slightly, he let out a gulp before going to face the stairs, I stayed only a few steps ahead of him as he struggled to carry the cart up.


End file.
